Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure:starlight starbright
Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure:starlight starbright'' ''is the upcoming sequel to Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure ''' plot after the cure fanaliy saved all 12 star princess and defeated there enimes they later save the unnamed 13th star princess but. that princess saceaficed herself when there enimes wan't revenge and died for good. her stone was distoied and the 12 star princess had turned into dark star princess. now the cures taught they shoud defeat the dark star princess . on there rainbow trip they crazed on another planet and met a guy named mario the main charier of the super mario series and after being bitin by bowser became cure nova. now all 6 cures protect the wrold from there enimes and free peach and the dark star princess from ther brainwashes Characters Pretty Cure '''Hoshina Hikaru (星奈ひかる?) / Cure Star (キュアスター?) Hikaru is an imaginative and curious second year student who loves constellations and space. She can be rather stubborn to which she will investigate anything that interests her thoroughly and acts on intuition. Her catchphrase is "Glitterific~☆" and transforms into the Pretty Cure of Stars, Cure Star. Hagoromo Lala (羽衣ララ?) / Cure Milky (キュアミルキー?) Lala is an alien from Saman who is treated more like an adult. When searching for the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure with Fuwa and Prunce, she ends up on Earth thanks to Fuwa's powers. She's serious with a strong sense of responsibility but sometimes makes mistakes. Her charm point is the antennae on her head and transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Milky Way, Cure Milky. Amamiya Elena (天宮えれな?) / Cure Soleil (キュアソレイユ?) Elena is a third year student with a radiant smile. She's very popular to the point that she is known as "The Sun of Mihoshi Town". Her family owns a flower shop in the shopping district known as "Sonrisa", where she sometimes works. She often looks after her 6 younger siblings when her parents are off working at the store and transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Sun, Cure Soleil. Kaguya Madoka (香久矢まどか?) / Cure Selene (キュアセレーネ?) Madoka is a third year student who is very polite and always trying her best. She is from a family with a storied history; her father works in the government while her mother is world famous pianist. She herself holds national championship titles in piano and archery. She also does flower arrangements and tea ceremonies, and gets excellent grades. As the student council president, she's known as "The Moon of Mihoshi Town" and transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Moon, Cure Selene. Yuni (ユニ?) / Mao/ Blue Cat (ブルーキャット?) / Cure Cosmo (キュアコスモ?) Yuni is a resident of Planet Rainbow who took on various aliases to try and restore her planet. She was a space idol named Mao, a space phantom thief, Blue Cat, and Bakenyan, all to find out how to save her people and steal back the treasures that were sold away. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of Space, Cure Cosmo. ' Hoshina Mario'(星名マリオ)/C'ure Nova'(キュアノヴァ) Mario is the main protagonist of the Mario series and Nintendo'sprimary mascot. , Mario uses his legendary jump and combat abilities to defend the peaceful inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom and the world from powerful and foul villains such as Bowser. he in this series transforms in the Pretty Cure of the black hole cure nova Category:Crossovers Category:Sequels